Hiro's Scissors, Kai's Kitty, Max's Candy
by imma-pink-buble
Summary: What's Hiro's"real" reason you're not supposed to run with scissors?What happens if Kai finds two kitties on his way to a  disturbing "chat" with someone & what happens when Max's secret stash of sweets are GONE? CrackFic R&R "T" for innappropriate stuff
1. Chapter 1

_**Hiro's Scissors, Kai's Kitty, Max's Candy**_

Lol well this is something I thought of last week :D ...but didn't actually get around to writing it :/ … (stupid homework) .

So basically it's about Hiro telling people the "real" reason you're not supposed to run with scissors, Kai finding a kitty on his way to a "chat" with someone… and what happens when a random person finds Max's secret stash of sweets...I mean "candy" :)

* * *

"talking"

"_thinking"_

_

* * *

_

_**Hiro's Scissors, Kai's Kitty, Max's Candy**_

It was a Monday evening and, like every other Monday evening, Kenny came over to Tyson's to help him with his homework… for three hours… plus another three.

"Kenny, it would be WAY easier if you just give me your homework…" Tyson begged he was tired from lining out his copy for the billionth time that day plus Kenny has stashed his in his laptops secret compartment again.

"No Tyson, that would be cheating and I – "

"Gahhh..! It's not cheating its team-work… Like the BladeBreakers, we're a team, so could ya give me your maths homework buddy?" Tyson pleaded on his knees after interrupting Kenny mid-speech. His hat had been thrown out the window already as he couldn't fathom how "2 + x = 3" and it seemed like the most logical thing to do in that situation.

"Umm… Tyson why don't you do the art homework instead?" Kenny offered, he was tired of… attempting to argue with Tyson, plus he wanted the world champ off of his now dead leg.

"Art... Oh yeah! I'll get the scissors!" Tyson all but screamed while letting go of his friends' leg. "Hey Kenny….do you know where my hat is" Tyson asked, a dumbfounded look on his face while he looked in the mirror that was conveniently placed on the wall which seemed to be mocking him.

Kenny just shook his head in amazement. "_He found his reflection…" _

how dumb could this day be?

* * *

Kai was wandering down a random street on his way to the B.B.A. headquarters. He was half way between a pet store and an animal rescue place.

"_One look couldn't hurt…could it?" _Kai thought to himself as he looked at his bey, which was for some unknown reason in his hand. A ray of light reflected of the bit-chip which made Dranzer look it shock its head in disapproval.

"You're right Dranzer, they are closed today, it's a bank-holiday-Monday." Kai declared out load as he then realised there was a calendar beside him… conveniently placed, that is.

He then continued to stroll down the street when something hit him. "_If it's a BANK-holiday-Monday… why are shops closed as well?" _This question stayed in his mind for a while as he turned the corner into a strangely creepy alleyway.

"Hmm… maybe I should turn back, my Hiro senses are tingling." (1)

BANG..!

* * *

"Hey Kenny, guess what I found?" Tyson shouted out, loud enough for half of the worlds' population to hear.

"Was it the scissors?" Kenny asked trying not to laugh at the fact Tyson was already in front of him, or more specifically, he was actually holding a fork…

Tyson was now wearing a badly designed skirt over his clothes with bright orange pineapples on it, actual pineapples, which is why he had the fork.

Kenny, for no apparent reason, got up and started to jog around the room looking for some glue. It was at that moment Hiro came in and saw the teen running with A SCISSORS in his hand.

"KENNY! Why am I looking at you running! And what is THAT in your hand? " Hiro shouted at the now shaking teen, while his brother stared in an edible skirt which was missing over half the pineapples used.

"…"

"Do you know how DANGEROUS it is to run with scissors?" Hiro demanded while placing his arms on his waist.

"Yes…" Kenny replied sheepishly, his head down looking at what appeared to be Kai's shoes.

"Do you know what could've happened if you fell?" Hiro asked sternly.

"I could've hurt myself and the scissors would've gone up through the roof of my mouth…" Was the teens answer.

"What kind of mumbo-jumbo is that? That is the biggest load of bull I have ever heard… The REAL reason you're not supposed to run with scissors is—"

"Wait Hiro, are you sure you want to tell us THAT, I mean I have only gotten over my fear of scissors…and I still don't run unless Kai tells me t-"

"Yes, I am sure... now THIS is why you should never EVER run with scissors..."

Hiro continued to explain the horrible truth of the scissors to the teens until they were shaking with fear, he didn't get to finish as they ran out of the dojo screaming like crazed fan-girls on helium… with extra screaming on the side.

* * *

Kai had come to a stop on his journey to the B.B.A. he looked down the alleyway where there was a loud BANG.

There were three heavy, ugly tomcats surrounding a cute little ball of white fluff with two bright blue eyes. The tomcats, who Kai personally called "Boris", "Voltaire" and "Barthez", were about to pounce on the little fur ball, or to be more specific, FLATTEN the little fur ball into fluff-filled pancakes.

Kai, who is a super smexy feen, had Drazer in his hand, as well as his launcher, he expertly launched his blade into the stratosphere where it instantly came back and hit "Boris" on the butt, "Barthez" on the side of its' face and "Voltaire" in the ribs, not to mention make him look super sexy!

The three tomcats ran away meowing in pain after giving Kai an "oh-no-you-didn't" look.

Kai then went over to the fur ball and picked it up. The fur ball looked at Kai and twitched it cute little nose which had a black patch on it. Its' blue eyes twinkled as it purred to Kai's theme song which was on in the backround.

"I'm going to call you…'Dranzer Jr.' "Kai announced, full of sugariness and glee. He quickly looked around to check if anyone had heard or seen him.

He continued on his journey with Dranzer and Dranzer Jr. to the B.B.A. to have a "chat" with Mr. Dickinson.

"Hey, Dranzer and Dranzer Jr., do ye know where my shoes are? I mean I'm wearing Tyson's shoes for fluffs sake!" Kai asked while placing both Dranzers into his pocket.

"_If Tyson has my shoes again I will kill him with maths… and Pine-bots"_ Kai thought to himself, an evil smile etched on his perfect lips.

* * *

End..!

(1) Okay that was a near perfect pun.. "Hiro senses" - "Hero senses"

¬¬ okay nobody got that…

NEXT FEW CHAPTERS... what to expect - don't ask ...please :L its a random thing That will take forever to explain as i don't know why i put that there :L

What was that story about? (the scissors)

What is the "chat"

Where does Max come into this?

Who is hiro's next victim?

Who has Kai's shoes?

What will Ms. Kincade say about Tyson's homework?

(or better yet, what will TYSON say about what she said?)

What is Max's "candy"? and what does he do when he finds out somebody took some of it? :O

Review to find out :P … lol 1 review will make me happy,,, but more will make me...Happier :D Oh, I can only update on weekends… or when I don't have a lot of homework . grr teachers… (next chapter will be 100 times better than this, PROMISE..!)

Xxxxxxxxxx

Xo imma-pink-buble oX


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two…..

Lol okies might aswell start writing more because I'm bored and I only had Irish homework (it was simple… :D ) … Plus I couldn't be arsed updating on the weekend coz I'm going _ or else I'm gonna sleep :) .. conveniently-I love putting that in places :P

Thanks to Nirianne for reviewing :D Yes, I am nuts, but I'm nuttier in person :L

"talking"

"_thinking"_

Chapter Two… - so professional I know :L

Hiro sat on the dojo floor staring at pineapples that were scarred for life and shaking in their pineappleness. They had never heard of such horrendous things happening to someone… FOR RUNNING WITH SCISSORS..! The pineapples, as everyone knows, are very wise yet very -

"_I think I'll get some nuts, these pineapples are just disturbing..." _Hiro thought to himself as he stood up, he didn't realise who the pineapples were after, or to be a little crueler, what they were after.

"Hey Gramps, do you know where the nuts are?" Hiro shouted while looking in various cupboards that were conveniently placed in the kitchen and even in the fish tank that wasn't actually a fish tank, it was a _ (spoiler)

"Well, H-dog, I'm afraid I don't have a disc to spin tunes on for ya, sorry lil' dude" Came the elde—I mean hip-hop masters reply.

"_O God no, he didn't…HE ATE MY PEANUTS..!" _Hiro exclaimed in his inner-voice whilethrowing random fists of oatmeal around. Who knew Hiro was so clingy to nuts?

Kai had just finished singing 'Nickelbacks' new song "Humpty Dumpty" (1) to his Dranzers when he heard a mysterious meowing noise from under his scarf.

He paused for a second on his journey as he recapped the day's events… He only took one kitty.

"What the… Oh don't be Tyson or Ray, I'm not in the mood for food…. Or whooping their ass in another bey-battle" Kai murmured under his breath AND in one breath.

It was at that moment a black fuzz-ball with glowing green eyes fell into Kai's unknowingly Heroic hands…arms…hands…waist…neck…left toenail… Before it glomped him with love.

"Meow, purr, purr, purr, meow" said Dranzer Jr.

"Purr, purr, meow, purr" said green eyed fuzz-ball.

Kai stood there after staring at the two kitties. He then grinned as he realised they had just told him Tyson was at school and was about to get his test results from a Jr. infants ( 1st grade) English test.

" _I think I'm going to enjoy today and it looks like you, my new bud, are coming with me to Mr. D's place… I'm gonna call you Dranzer Sr." _ Kai pondered in his mind, he was now outside the B.B.A.'s "you are 3 minutes away from the B.B.A. headquarters" sign.

"Now class, I am sure you are aware that ye are getting you're tests back… It appears that most of ye are well able to- Tyson will you stop eating you're nuts in class, thank you very much" Ms. Kencade announced while being interrupted by Tyson's nut munching. (2)

The teacher began to hand out the "difficult" tests back, with a series of "Yeshhh..!", "YAY..!", "whoo—HOOO" and "Ka-ching" – ing behind her.

Tyson received his test, and as always, looked at it, duh.

"Hey, hey Kenny, KENNY, KEEeeeEEEeeeEEnyyyYYY…. Ken….y….y.." Tyson called while making a coaxing gesture with his newly found hat.

"yes Tyson?" Keny replied with a grin planted on his face.

"I think the teacher's hitting in me" came Tyson's reply.

"How?"

"Well," Tyson said while showing the other teen his test. "DID you see the amount of 'x' 's she put on it? AND look, she put a tick on my date of birth AND my name, and THEN she wrote : 25 % You could've done better see me after class— she wrote HER age AND a fancy 'x' after it dude I'm freaking out!"

"Tyson, that's a percentage sign…and they're the questions you got wrong" Kenny deadpanned as he sighed a sigh of relief.

"Dude, I'm serious, she is deffo hitting on me, I better tell Gra-Or Kai, yeah he'll do"

Tyson continued to talk to himself as the teacher stared in confusion.

"_Oh dear God, I did not sign up for after class tutoring… WITH TYSON! Well there goes my social life" _The teacher mentally cringed as she pictured what her afternoons would look like… She then turned around and physically shuddered as Tyson said "YO dude, let's LET IT RIP " as he farted in a random students face who magically found a gas mask just before the methane gas reached his detection level… yes he stood on his desk which was on top of a giraffe, where else would he had gotten the time?

Hiro answered the door as somebody knocked on it….with a peanut shaped shovel with a pineapple handle.

"Umm, Kai isn't here… and neither is Tyson" Hiro stated to the teen in front of him, who was probably supposed to be in school now.

"…Can I come in? There's this freaky dude outside the school, who's selling some of Max's sweets and I don't wanna be there when Max finds out." Hilary asked while placing her hand behind her neck.

"Sure… Is Tyson in school now?" Hiro asked, trying his best to hide his evil smile of conveniently normal evil from Hilary.

"yeah, why?"

"O, nothing…. I just have a lil surprise for him near the school…." Came Hiro's eerie reply which was accompanied by a witch like cackle.

OMG I have to end it there..! ¬¬ It's part of the plan :P .. Max is in the next chapter… and it'll make more sense … I hope :D

Please review, coz if you do… I will hug you .. (cyber hug that is)

..(1) you have to look that up on youtube.. it is EPIC :)

..(2) Come on, it's not my fault if you're sick minded… and it was going to be some other food item that I currently don't know the name of :L … lol Thank Nirianne for giving the word 'nuts' … it actually made most of this chapter :L … in fact, there wasn't even a this chapter but, I like pineapples and nuts :L .. and the next chapter will be 100 times better then the first chapter… this was something that was attacking me in maths class… and in English…. And during lunch—today :D

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xo imma-pink-buble oX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thank you Yoko Fujioka for reviewing :D and Nirianne for his/her review :)

:) Max is in this one :)

And…. ¬¬ Kai, I feel your pain, nobody needs to see what you see in this chapter (well, I would love to see a vid of this on youtube :L )

EVIL HIRO ALERT

"talking"

"_thinking"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3 **

Hiro and Hilary sat down in the dojo whilst staring at the untouched scissors that was lodged in a psychopathic pineapple with peanut eyes.

"Um, where's Gramps?" Hilary asked killing the silence.

"O, Gramps went out on a spontaneous search for pineapples and 3 nuts for his experiment—the usual." Came the reply of the aforementioned question.

"O, so what's with THAT pineapple?" Hilary sneered as she pointed her finger at the deadly pineapple which was twitching.

"_Uh-oh, I forgot scissors didn't work on them…" _Hiro thought worriedly, "Oh it's nothing" Hiro announced as he casually threw a radiator at it.

Hilary let out a giggle as the smell of fresh pineapple filled the room, NOBODY flirts with Hilary… well NO FRUIT should flirt with Hilary, she was Kai's or was it Tyson's…hmm maybe Kenny's girlfriend and it was easier this way.

"Hey, Hilary do wanna know what happens if you run with scissors?" Came the sly voice of the ninja man.

"Sure, there's nothing else to do"

Hiro explained the malicious nature of the scissors while Hilary locked herself into the bathroom—alone.

* * *

Kai arrived at the B.B.A. headquarters, with his homies- his crew—his two kitties and a beyblade, and he was rockin' the place with his theme song.

" Is Mr. Dickenson in today?" He inquired to the, now blushing and giggling, secretary.

"_Oh God no, not her again!" _Kai scanned the room quickly looking for an exit—he couldn't fit in his pocket like he had anticipated, there were too many things in them. He quickly dodged the lady as her failed attempts to glomp him ended with her face going full-force into a conveniently place bin.

Kai ran up the 34 flights of stairs, as the elevator was out of order. He arrived on the 34th floor when he heard something… something he had never heard before… something he will never hear the same again…

He tapped the door with his hand, his eyes widened in shock when, right in front of him, in his line in which his view was placed, was Mr. D dancing in a fluffy pink tutu. He was frolicking through his office while furiously moving his head. He was completely oblivious to his surroundings as he knocked over various objects.

"I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my—OH, hi Kai … didn't see you there.. er… come in?" Mr. D sang while trying to look someway decent in front the boy.

"_I REALLY WISH I could fit in my pockets… or that I had soap... lots and LOTS of soap, Willow did NOT intend for this to happen. Oh God, BORIS please sing -twinkle, twinkle metal bar-" _Kai thought while trying to erase his memory, he was cringing and who wouldn't?

"You know, you could've knocked…. But you're here now." Mr D began, he continued to speak but…HE WAS IN A FRIGGIN' TUTU and Kai was still in a state of shock.

* * *

Max was on his way to Tyson's when he smelt something… something familiar… something he may never smell again…

"_OMG..! he is eating my candy… he's eating my candy… HE'S EATING MY CANDY!" _Max was having shouting contest in his head that was stuck on replay as he got closer to the candy. Where did he get the candy? Max appeared to be calm on the outside but-… no.

"Everything alright Maxie?" a complete stranger asked stuffing its strange mouth with Max's candy.

"Sure" Max replied full of sugariness… his last bit of sugar.

Max could feel his urge for candy rise, but when he got to the candy man, it was ALL gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!" Came the booming voice, and echo, of the small blonde.

Max was desperate, he had no money on him- he didn't clean the sink that some idiot put in his kitchen, that- and he spent it on new glow in the dark laces.

Max arrived at Tysons house, his hair was a mess, his eyes stuck in his head he was chanting what sounded like "sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar I need sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar" over and over again.

* * *

The bell had just rang and Tyson expertly avoided eye-contact with his teacher.

"_Rule number 1: if you want a chick to like you make eye-contact." _Tyson remembered the wise words of his intellectual sibling. He figured that if you did the opposite, well, the opposite would happen.

But happened next was totally unexpected….

* * *

END sooo sorry, I have to go somewhere and I have to end it here :)

Hehe, o, well … the story is finally where I want it :D

Please review *hugs*

Umm… Ya…. Kai's theme song epic, Willow Smith , talented I swear..! ..mr D .. ^^''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Xo imma-pink-buble oX


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4 :D

Lols NEXT chapter…. Don't blame me if you are somehow traumatised after reading Kai's part… it's gonna freak me out too :L -Tyson's part- .. ¬¬ ..

* * *

Thank yhoooo : Yoko Fujioka and AquilaTempestas .. and Nirianne

:) ….. lols …. If I don't update soon or…sooner I just have some stuff going on at the moment ….

O, also, this is more weird than funny :L

(1) This is probably the freakiest thing I will ever write …. You have been warned!

* * *

Tyson stared at the ticking clock of thickness in desperation; he couldn't handle her OBVIOUS attraction for him.

"tick tock, I have your sock, tick tock, tick tock" Came the haunting voice of the clock. Tyson stared, his mouth open in shock as he realised… "_Wait, I'm wearing my socks…"…._ that he had his socks on.

The teacher continued to teach Tyson her voice, although low, overpowered the clocks hypnotic powers.

She had suddenly remembered a conversation with a certain someone and her feelings towards that person led her to take action. Walking through the class, she noticed Tyson looking at his shoes.

"Tyson, what are you looking at?" She inquired she seriously didn't want to know.

"GO AWAY FROM ME..! I'M TOO YOUNG FOR YOU, I KNOW I'M FAMOUS AND ALL, very famous might I add, BUT I DO NOT NEED YOU PERVING ON ME OLD LADY..!" Tyson yelled as he threw his arms in all directions, pointing, moving, waving and blocking…

The teacher stood there…just standing…on her feet… She quickly began to realise that Hilary wasn't here, to keep her calm… to keep her in her ''REAL'' form.

"TYSON!"

* * *

[5 minutes earlier]

Max climbed in the dojo window, desperately needing sugar, he didn't notice the shoes he stood on, the ones Kai needed so badly. He only noticed the smell of sugar, the sweet, sweet smell of sugar.

"_Mawhahahaha, it's in here somewhere, it must be- NOOOOOOOO..!" _Max's thoughts were interrupted as he saw Hiro throw out (eat) the last bit of sugar.

In despair was where Max stood, defeated, hair messy, body sugarless, and brain fried. "Wait… there are no pineapples here, what happened?" Max murmured to himself, not yet used to the fact that he was surviving without sugar. "What happened to them, what happened to ME?"

It was then he heard Hiro on the phone. "Yeah, so is everything ready? _ He's going to freak when that happens_ Hahaha, he deserves it, he took my ninja suit…."

Max had heard enough, Hiro was the one who took his sugar, nobody else not even Naruto, his look alike, would do that. But Max had forgotten one thing, he didn't take the suit.

Max however knew one thing, the lack of pineapples in this chapter would lead to traumatising events, events he will only be part of if he got sugar… or more than likely in the NEXT chapter…

"Umm…Hiro, we need to talk.."

* * *

Kai, in the most awkward of awkward situations through all the awkwardness, did not look at Mr D. He couldn't…he was in a tutu.

As Mr D talked, Kai – as usual—looked out the window. "_Boris, if this is revenge for kicking your ass in hide 'n' seek, you are a CREUL jelly tot." _Kai unknowingly began to picture Mr D dancing to Boris' song.

(1)

"Twinkle, twinkle metal bar,

How Kai wonders what you are,

Up above his head so high,

Telling him –he's gonna die—

Twinkle, twinkle metal bar,

Will he dis-cover what you are?"

x_X Kai had just about lost his mind, Boris' singing matched Mr D's dancing too much to be real.

Kai ran out of the office, to Mr D's horror, he didn't get to finish off his story about when he was able to "whip [his] hair" .

Kai jumped down the elevator shaft, as a normal person does, and opened the doors.

The secretory, who had just gotten out of the conveniently placed bin, stared at Kai.

"Thought that wasn't working?" She asked while preparing to glomp him.

"I'm too awesome" Came Kai's mumbled reply.

"WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING! Aren't you going to give me anyting?"

"Here, smell my awesomeness!" Kai replied as he ran away, far away.

* * *

Tyson ran for his life, he will NEVER call a chick old again. He turned the corner, and on that corner was a scissors shop. "_Oh. My. God.! She is the devil."_

The teacher, who had transformed into Godzilla, was rampaging through the town in a quest to destroy Tyson. Boy did Tyson wish Hilary was at school.

Tyson had dodged several attacks from the demon, but the shop was slowing him down. Quickly realising the problem, he decided to do the most logical thing…..

..

…

..

..

…

"WILL YOU MARRY ME, YOU BIG OL' MONST-I MEAN BEAUTIFUL CREATURE?" Tyson shouted for Godzilla to hear.

Godzilla however did hear, and began rolling on the floor... She was not going to marry Tyson.

Tyson saw this as some weird happy dance and to do the same, but more awkwardly. As he rolled noticed Godzilla stopped… and left as she threw him a note that stated "it's over"

"_S-s-s-she broke up….with me?" _This somehow made him happy yet upset.

* * *

Kai had just been declined by a mental institute, apparently it's perfectly normal to imagine what he did, talk to cats and wear other people's shoes.

As he opened the door, a screaming Tyson, Godzilla and a floating pickle passed him, one of which was real.

"_What the flippin' socks is wrong with me?" _Kai thought as his eye twitched.

He did a ''U-turn'' faster than any ''U-turn'' done in the world, faster than the fastest fast thing in the history of fast, yes it was faster than Tyson finishing the last thing in a fridge—that fast.

As he sighed, he decided that he WILL get accepted, even if it meant….doing the unthinkable.

Kai stood up on a unicycle, on top of a chair which was under a table that was beside a ukulele located nearest the light-switch.

He opened his mouth and yelled, at the top of his voice -

* * *

END!

Lol sorry for …. Well, whatever you call this chapter… I wasn't really in the mood to write it… well, at the start of it which is why half of it is COMPLETE rubbish :D

But anyways :) next chapter… has flashbacks..!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xo imma-pink-buble oX


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5..!

Yeah…. FLASHBACKS..!

Sorry for that but this chapter is all about Max ¬¬ and a lil bit of Kai and Tyson

O,,, lol I'll do the thank you thingy next chapter coz ….a.t.m it's 10 to 11 (pm)

* * *

[Flashback to Five hours ago]

Max had finished off his strawberry ice-cream with chocolate sprinkles, sherbet and a "new" mint flavoured flake in the side.

"Yummy, yummy, yummy, I got sugar in my tummy and it feels like I'm having more!" Max sang aloud for all of Japan to hear, even if he was in a library, the people needed cheering up- they were like a sack of smelly ole gym socks… not the nice kind either.

"SILENCE in the library PLEASE!" Came the ear shattering scream of the librarian.

"_Hmm… that's not fair… she can shout, but I can't sing?" _Max let out an almost irritated sigh, before running out the library doors into the BIG city…that was… Bey City.

[End of Flashback]

* * *

Max and Hiro had been talking for a while, although Hiro was more interested in … the thing…. In front of him, it couldn't be Max… not with that hair.

"O-o-o-o Yeah, sure" Hiro blurted out, he had lost total interest in this chat about Max not taking his ninja suit… and need for sugar.

* * *

[Flashback to One day ago]

"Hey gramps, I'm going to put my suit out here, DON'T touch it!" Hiro yelled out as he carefully placed his newly polished ninja suit of ninja-ness on his bed.

"Yo dog, there's no need to flog, or to be dissin' my ability touch, so hush, hush, hush don't be in such a rush, ya hear H-dog?" Was the almost rapped remix of gramps reply… he is truly talented.

"_Oh. Dear. God. He heard 50cent ...or 2pac…or the game… better go fly" _Hiro thought while he mysteriously flew out the bathroom window with the transformers theme song playing on his MP3 (1)

[End of Flashback]

* * *

"So, that's why you don't need to punish me Hiro." Max finished while nodding his head to every syllable he said… every syllable that left his sugarless lips, void of all sugar…

* * *

[Flashback to Four hours ago]

Max was wandering aimlessly down a street that was conveniently placed beside a shop, a scissors shop that is. As he walked passed it, he noticed a reflection of a certain someone on the window.

That someone was Enrique, what was he doing in Japan?

"_Hey isn't that Enrique? Isn't he supposed to be in Italy…doing Italian things… and be with his girlfriends… on a yacht… in the water, where yachts are…floating in the water… coz it's a yacht and they belong in the water… with Enrique and his girlfriends in them… coz he's Italian…and he has a yacht …in the water, where yachts are….-_"Max thought while staring at the Italian who was fixing his blonde hair.

"HEY, ENRIQUE! OVER HERE!" Max shouted as he stopped thinking for a while, which was hard as he was in the middle of a sugar rush.

"_Oh no, he's had sugar… where's Johnny when you need him…hey where's my-" _Enrique was cut off by the not so convenient hug from Max.

While struggling to breathe, he managed to send a suit somewhere, a special suit.

[End of Flasback]

* * *

Max sat lazily on the ground while his sugarless body was trying to cope with the lack of sugar. Hiro had…somehow… left the teen to get some sugar, Oh the irony, but… Max thought he meant Sugar, not sugar… BUT sugar.

* * *

[Flashback to One hour ago]

Kai had arrived at a relatively large building….

HECK IT WAS BIGGER THAN KAI'S EGO + TYSON'S EGO + MING-MING'S EGO and all of the MAJESTICS EGO'S put together with more AND more ego's on top…. THAT had offspring a billion times the size of them combined, with the empire state building as a hat… It was also wearing high-heels (not that that mattered)

As Kai entered the building, one thing entered his head.

"_Dranzer, Dranzer Jr. and Dranzer Sr., don't take this seriously, but I need some peace… for an hour." _Kai thought as he looked in his awesome pockets.

The Dranzers appeared to be understanding, until…. IT arrived…

[End of Flashback]

* * *

Hiro was walking down the street when he realised… Hilary probably thought he was hitting on her. But, as no one actually knew, he liked Tyson's teacher… for now that is.

Mariah was too young, well that and Rick, Lee, Ray/Rei and Mystel would attack him if he hit on her.

Emily…. No, just no, she would hit him on the head with a tennis racket… then a laptop and highly developed equipment of some sort...

Ming-ming- no. No point in explaining, JUST NO.

He could go out with Brooklyn, but Kai or Tyson would decapitate him… again.

"Gahh, it's TOO hard being this hot!" Hiro moaned as wandered down the street.

Where could he get some sugar, he wasn't going to buy it that's for sure. Maybe he could tell the shopkeeper about scissors?

* * *

End, lol** SORRY**, I got distracted… by Youtube…. And facebook…. And spell checker…. Heck, I even got distracted by my socks…. So I will put the scarf thing in the next chapter… tomorrow, or the day after :D And write it properly (not like last chapter where I kept changing stuff)

Please - hehe me begging… Review :P , it makes me human xD and brings the mysterious scarf thing closer ..!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xo imma-pink-buble oX


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Boredom is taking over me, so…. This might be COMPLETE crap!

(you have been warned) (in the first line) (not in brackets) (_._)

Thanks YOU to :** Yoko Fujioka **and **AquilaTempestas **for reviewing… And **Nirianne**.

Also, hi :D

* * *

Kai was on the unicycle, on top of a chair, under a table, beside a ukulele located nearest the light switch preparing to do the unthinkable, when suddenly he had a flashback!

* * *

[Flash back To Earlier]

Kai was doing his best to restrain the three Dranzers, but surprisingly the kitties were strong, stronger than Tyson trying to get to an "All You Can Eat"…for free.

"Can we PLEASE kill them!" The Dranzers yelled, even if Kai was the only one who could hear him.

With a deep breathe, long sigh and a pissed off look he stared at the creatures in front of him. "Merry. Effing. Holidays… Have a nice trip" Kai snickered as he released the three D's on the organisms that stood near him.

"What do you mean?" Came the reply of Ming-Ming and Emily, both completely confused, even more confused than Tyson doing honours level maths…without a calculator.

The 3 D's were 2cm away from them when Ming-Ming got out her mic and started singing, Emily had earphones on and somehow had a radiator in her hand—and it was cold!

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, sh-HEY!" Kai had got an idea from saying the magic words.

He had a scarf, face-paint and according to the fanfiction stories he heard of, and amv's he saw, BOTH of them had a crush on a dude with the same name, description and attitude as him.

Kai turned around, his scarf that was cascading down his back, was now swishing through the air, waving slowly in front of his face, like sexiness had gone on overtime to make that scene perfect.

The effect seemed to work, his awesomeness mixed with his sexiness which made Ming-Ming stop singing and drop her mic, Emily's radiator fell from her hand and they both attacked each other for this magnificent creation.

"Just like the add, but I make it work!" Kai said as he smiled into an invisible camera.

"_I should do this more often, I can get rid of more annoying chicks and get … less annoying chicks…" _

[End of Flashback]

* * *

Kai had just done the unthinkable, now it was time for the UNTHINKABLE! He just needed to know what that was now… Flashbacks where he was now standing was unthinkable, he needed something more…. Something, odd…

* * *

Tyson stared in the scissors shop's shinning sparkling supreme scissors shop type of window. He noticed somebody in there… somebody talking to another somebody whom he didn't notice… But he did notice somebody.

"_What's Hiro doing in there? Isn't he supposed to be at home, minding somebody?" _Tyson thought as he somehow did the moonwalk several times before he knocked on the window.

"O, boy… Hiya Tyson." Hiro said, emphasising the pause between each word.

As Hiro stared at Tyson who was waving his arms like a… (it's indescribable) … like a windmill on hyperdriver going 90 in a tornado… with hands on the end.

Hiro, being big brotherly decided to leave the shop- to the shopkeepers dismay, he REALLY wanted to know the "real meaning you should NEVER run with scissors".

"What are you doing?" Hiro asked he suddenly wished he didn't ask.

"Well Hiro, my teacher went nuts—she was flirting with me, I asked her to marry me coz she turned Godzilla, she said it was over and NOW…. The scissors are after me!" Tyson complained… which seemed to go on forever to Hiro, who had just spotted someone he liked…someone single… he hoped.

"Well, lil bro, better luck next time!" Hiro said in a patronising tone as he patted Tyson's head. "Look Tyson, just smile, be cute, and stay quiet, I'm getting me a date" Hiro whispered into Tyson's ear as winked at the passing lady.

"Heya Tyson! How's Max?" Judy called, she had dyed her hair a lighter shade of blonde and looked around twenty.

Hiro's eyes widened, he thought she was someone else! The last time this happened, he needed a flashback to tell him what to do.

* * *

[Flashback to the last time that Happened]

...

[End of Flashback]

* * *

"_shit" _Hiro thought, that has never happened to him before… Or else he kept his mouth shut, either way he wanted this part of story over.

"Max is great, I'm going to call over to him now" Tyson replied, a grin etched on his enthusiastic face.

"Will you tell him his mommy said hi and that she loves him for me?" She asked smiling.

"Sure thing misses Tate!" Tyson shouted as he ran off to his house. "_That ought to show Hiro who's in charge!"_

"So, Hiro, why did you wink at me?" Judy said in a stern voice.

"I-I-I-I-I didn't, the sun was in my eyes." He stuttered out, blushing slightly at how slow that sounded.

"It's not sunny..."

"Well, I normally wear my sunglasses, and I'm not so…it is to me…"

"O, ok bye then" Judy announced as she waved him good-bye.

"_phew, Talk about close…"_

* * *

Enrique had successfully managed to get his revenge… He may have needed Max for it, but hey, revenge is revenge.

He was half way in Hiro's window when he heard another blonde in the house. "_Hey! I'm the blonde in this part of the world!" _Enrique shouted in his mind, he didn't notice he had already put the suit back but he was here now… might as well look around.

Down stairs, two blondes were talking and talking was what they were doing.

"Yeah, Enrique told me to meet him here…" Miguel muttered, what had gotten in to Max, it was creeping him out.

"That's cool dude….do you have sugar... I NEED SUGAR, but it's cool…" Max said, half shaking half…not shaking. He had finally adjusted to his non sugarful state of mind.

Miguel walked on as his fellow blonde fell asleep on the ground. On his way he bumped into Enrique, who was happier than usual.

"Guess what I found?" He chimed, waving a diary in front of his face.

"Whose is that?" Miguel asked, his baggy shorts seemed to have the –must know—feel to them.

* * *

[Flashback to Four months ago]

Miguel and Enrique were talking to some random chicks on a yacht that was neighbouring Enrique's yacht. Enrique, being a flirt, flirted with them and Miguel for some unknown reason wasn't, did he like someone else?

It was at that moment Hiro came in, with a splash, and left with the chicks, on the BBA helicopter.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Enrique shouted while shaking Miguel for answers.

"It looks like chicks like helicopters more than yachts…" Miguel said, a hint of WTF are you doing in his voice. "Or else they like Hiro more…" Oh, the cruelty, Enrique losing to Hiro!

[End of Flashback]

* * *

The two boys read Hiro's diary, looking for hints as to what he did with them…and who he liked, what he had for dinner….

"WTF! This is all, training a 7:30, 7:55 breakfast, train at 8:00, 10:10 Break, Practise ninja moves 10:15…." Enrique shouted while throwing it on the ground.

"…..At least we know he's a ninja." Miguel mused while imitating the Transformers theme with Power Rangers on in the backround.

"….I will give you 1,000,000,000 dollars if you never do that again…."

"Deal!" Miguel agreed while doing a ka-ching motion in his head… with the song on in the backround.

* * *

END!

Mawhahahahaha :D I think everything is ready for the NEXT chapter…I think

:) hehehe, BOREDOM ROCKS!

Xxxx

**Xo imma-pink-buble oX**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7…..

Lol,, I know I probably said some stuff were going to happen in this chapter… but I decided to do a chapter on each of the MAIN characters in this story….starting with Max :)

Thanks to the EPICALLY AWESOME, COOL, AMAZING people who reviewed :D

**I LOVE YOU..!**

Max was sleeping on what appeared to be Kai's left shoe, its companion who was upstairs had been knocked unconscious by an Italian who was, at that time, climbing in a window.

As the young blonde slumbered, he had an epiphany. In this epiphany, a being made of cotton candy, chocolate, jelly and candy canes spoke to him.

"_Max you must go to the tank, the tank-THE TANK..! The answers are in the tank, all of life's questions….involving sugar lie within the mystical creation of the tank…" _the sugar monster proclaimed as it floated through Max's state of inactivity.

While trying to catch the floating candy monster, Max had unintentionally woken up and was, at that very moment, at the tank.

"O…it's empty….let's look again shall we candy monst-where'd you go?" Max shouted as he tried to restrain from using up his precious sugar.

Max turned his head. Directly in front of him was "Miguel". But there was something different about him. He looked slightly more Italian.

"Hey…Miguel if you're hungry you can get some food" Max yawned as he blinked a number of times. What was so different about Miguel?

"O alright Thanks dude!" The other blonde replied almost hyper. "By the way…I'm Enrique.."

"Aha! I knew it!" Max yelled as he – "What the!"

-nom, nom, nom…munch, munch chew… swallow—

"Enrique…. WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Max screeched- was Enrique going mad?

"Well, MAX, you said I can get _food_ and if I'm not mistaken, _food_ is: material consisting essentially of protein, carbohydrate, and fat used in the body of an organism to sustain growth, repair, and vital processes and to furnish energy." Enrique responded with a smirk on his face.

"NO!"

"Hmph, then it's : : inorganic substances absorbed by plants in gaseous form or in water solution!" Enriaque retorted, a smirk still on his face.

"You have three more chances to _convince_ me that that's _food._" Max deadpanned as he pointed at some candyfloss.

"O-kay then… _food_ is nutriment in solid form" Enrique recited, an ever-growing smirk STILL on his gorgeous face.

"Nope!" Max snickered as his eye twitched.

"what? It's something that nourishes, sustains, or supplies…." Enrique's smirk was fading. "_Robert! You said all this crap…..it better be true, otherwise blondes really are THIS slow…hey! Stupid brain quit insulting me!" _Enrique seemed to be having an argument…with himself… again.

"I don't think so…" Max announced in an eerie tone.

"_Hmm, let's see what I come up with!"…."_FOOD is an edible object in which one can eat without being hurt, poisoned, injured or be made ill… unless you're allergic to it" Enrique unknowingly shouted at his blonde friend.

"I was waiting for that…."

"HUH?" Enrique was….confused.

"You said you won't get hurt or injured if you eat FOOD…but look" Max whispered as he pointed at the fluffy pink candyfloss. "That's MY candy…and YOU are eating it… therefore YOU will be INJURED! Which means it's NOT food" Max yelled as he plunged forward aiming for the sweet sugary goodness that was candyfloss.

Enrique, being used to dodging fan-girls who glomp too much, dodged and landed on Miguel who was busy laughing at Enrique being smart….."_Hah, the one-time he says something smart, a blonde mess's things up for him…and this blonde isn't the usual blonde_!" Miguel didn't notice his fellow blondes on top of him, in fact he they weren't on him.

"Hey, it's Mystel…" The three other blondes who weren't Mystel squealed. They had never actually been in the same room before-well this close in a room.

* * *

Gramps had arrived home with three pineapples, a few nuts and a melon. He, for some reason, bought the melon on a spontaneous urge for tuna—even though he doesn't like tuna.

As he walked in to his dojo with his mojo he spotted a group of blondes… and candyfloss.

"Yo ma hommies, s'up dogs, why y'all in ma crib, I dig that ya got style but,  
I walked over a mile, yeah,  
so what the flip is up with tha' ….  
This is my crew, yeah,  
if you don't like it they will screw ya….  
Welcome to the dojo,  
the home of my mojo,  
here dude have a do-do,  
if you don't want it, stay down low-low,  
coz you'll be disrupting my flow like,  
and a got a pet rock called spike, ya.  
THIS is A Granger RAP ya!"

Gramps raped, holding the last syllable of the last word on almost each line a little longer as he bobbed his head up and down.

-WHAT THE (bleep) WAS THAT- the blonde crew thought as they exchanged glances of WTF-ness.

The blondes and gramps had an awkwardly long staring contest, which on the plus side, made Max forget about injuring Enrique-that and he had some candyfloss.

Candyfloss as we all know is 100% sugar, so Max now had 3hours worth of sugar in him.

"_Haha, my raps are so good, I don't need to speak normally—everybody knows what I mean, that was clearly about them bimbos…who are surprisingly smart—if they understood—being my hommies and them giving me a contract with some company that won't screw around with peoples vids…or my pet rock, he BITES!" _Gramps thought as he retreated in to the tank.

The blonde crew had left the mojo filled dojo and headed to a candy shop, where they shall get sugar and climb some trees.

Or get some sugar and be hyper while chasing each other's beyblades…. While trying not to aggravate Enrique's one… HE HAS A MAD FLIPPIN' ONE…with two heads so you don't know where it's looking. And if you're lucky, it will attack you if it sees Tyson and Dragoon, but it only takes one to piss of the bit-beast.

* * *

END

Hahahaha….. I wanted to make a smart blonde :3 ….but it didn.t work :L

And this is a some-what bad chapter… :/

O well…. Review please :3

THANKS!

Xxxxxxxxxx

Xo imma-pink-buble oX


	8. Chapter Eight

` Chapter Eight

Mawhahahaha…. Tyson And Hiro—Together -

Hmm…yea I'm too lazy to give them separate chapters :L

Thank you whoever Reviewed any chapter :D *hugs*

* * *

Hiro was in some unknown state of shock.  
He had almost hit on Max's mom, failed at flashbacking AND didn't have his ninja suit.

"Sunglasses….Max's mom…. WHERE'S MY NINJA SUIT!" Hiro unknowingly shouted he looked around frantically dreading any familiar faces.  
With a sigh of relief he released a deep, deep breathe of sweet, sweet relief.

"HEYA Hiro…. How's Ju—"Tyson managed to blurt out as he yelped.  
A pineapple hit him in the face from an expertly thrown hand…Of a ninja. A very pissed off ninja to be exact.

"Tyson…" Hiro gritted through his teeth, restraining the urge to kill his younger sibling.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, in a more civilised tone but with his fists clenched.

"You know, hanging with my big bro, my Hero, my—"

"You want money…. Or you saw…. Brooklyn, how're you?" Hiro replied in a droning voice, until he saw a certain red haired blader who just so happened to be his ex.

"_Hmmph, stupid no good, Hiro stealing, fan-girl grabbing, Kai stalking, screen time taker, a.m.v. maker, flying bird man… Brooklyn…" _Tyson thought bitterly as he stared at the red haired God that stood before him….  
in front of Hiro actually.

"I'm good Hiro, you?" Brooklyn answered gleefully as he made sure to stand in front of the navy haired teen.

"I'm great! Want to go to the place with the stuff?" Hiro asked winking at the red head before him, making sure Tyson saw him.

"WOAH, hold it Hiro, it didn't work the first time. It. Is. Not. Going. To. Work. THIS. Time. Either!" Tyson yelled, pushing a confused Brooklyn towards a bird bath.

Brooklyn took no notice and decided to watch the chirping birdies as they cleaned themselves.

"Umm… Tyson, I asked him if he wanted to bey-battle…. NOW GET LOST!" Hiro whispered venomously into the younger boy's ear.

"I knew that, but still – he—is NOT worth it!" Tyson retorted, emphasising the HE as he threw a mini hissy fit.

"TYSON! Are you forgetting the -scissors-?" Hiro asked a sparkle in his eye as he saw Tyson fidget with his gloves. "_Hehe I don't see what's so scary about that story? BUT…."_

"Hey Brooklyn, Hiro wants to talk to you." Tyson called out sweetly and loathing every second of it. "_Hiro wants to talk to you…BLAH, hehehehe wait 'til Hiro sees Kai… or Ray… hahaha, he HAS to like them more than THAT! I mean, it's Kai and Ray!" _Tyson thought consoling his anger. He then realised he hadn't seen Kai yet and that somebody else was missing.

Brooklyn, who had went following the birdies, was currently flying through the air. He hadn't noticed the calls of Tyson or Hiro so he continued to fly.

"Tyson… You do know Valentine's Day is soon, and this may be the FIRST time I'm …dare I say it, single?" Hiro exclaimed as sudden realisation hit him hard. Hard like applied maths had a child with chemistry and became mutated with Gramps slang. "_Omg, I'm single! And I'M ME! I don't do single, I'm no solo rolo, and I CAN'T be a single pringle!" _Hiro was frantic the lack of a somewhat romantic relationship was wrecking his head.

"Umm… Hiro you could always ask Ming-Ming?" Tyson offered a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

"MING-MING? Tyson…I'm not that desperate, besides I'm the good looking one" Hiro answered while posing for an invisible camera.

"You're the good looking one? Puh-lease! You're easier than 1st grade maths!" Tyson retorted, slightly serious, as he too posed the invisible camera.

"Tyson…you failed 1st grade…twice." Hiro dead-panned as he withheld a snicker, Tyson was rummaging through his head looking for a come-back.

"…"

"…."

"Yea… Well…. Your face!" Tyson finally came-back with. (1)

"What about it?" Hiro mused as he checked his reflection in a random mirror. "_hmm, that's better, chicks can see more of me!" _Hiro thought as his reflection winked at him.

"_Shit he got me…."_ Tyson thought as he mentally face-palmed himself.

"It's….not mine!" Tyson said wearily.

"Really?" Hiro feigned a confused tone as he smiled at his almost frustrated brother. "_Awwh, the little dude's -OMG I'm talking like gramps" _

"Yea! Well, I'd bate you any day!" Tyson shouted as he could no longer think of what to say. It was of course, un-backfire-able.

"G'away you, you couldn't bate a plastic bag!" Hiro joked as he shook his head. "_Hahaha, he's been hanging around what-cha-call-it too much."_

"Yea well you couldn't bate Kai in a "who's hotter" poll" Tyson announced, 100% astonished at what he just said.

Hiro and Tyson stared at each other before collapsing into a laughing fit.

The laughing fit was unusually long as none of them remembered how to stop. That and Tyson laughed at Hiro's laugh and Hiro laughed at Tyson's laugh.

BANG

A thing fell from the sky and landed beside the brothers.

"What is that thing?" They asked as they examined the object.

"Looks weird" Said Tyson.

"Looks odd" Said Hiro.

* * *

(1) I said "come-back" before I wrote it..so you know ... lol

HEHEHE…..short—ish chapter…. Ran out of stuff to say about them :L

But *evil laugh* MORE to come :D next chapter….

KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI..!

Did I forget to say KAI?

Hehehe, sorry if this is a crap chapter :L Review please? (you can even say : super crap chapter you suck) LOL …I'm serious :| .. :)

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Xo imma-pink-buble oX


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mawhahahaha….

I feel odd… it was _**sunny **_and hot…then it _**SNOWED**_ for 2 minutes…then it was _**sunny**_…then it _**rained**_… (it was warm..btw) … AND IT'S _**SPRING.**_.! since when did it SNOW in spring?  
ANY ways :L …. KAI's chapter….

***hugging people that reviewed***

***Releases those who are trapped in the hug***

* * *

Kai landed on his feet, or to be more accurate – he landed on one foot which was slightly bent and the other was in a "kneeling position".

He had made up his mind. He WAS getting accepted in to a mental institute whether _they_ liked it or not. Besides, it's only for an hour or two.

"_This has got to be the MOST degrading thing I have ever done…." _Kai moaned in his head as he slowly walked up to the receptionist.

"_Might as well act normal_" He thought as he stared at his …borrowed… shoes. A slight snicker escaped his lips.

"I would like to ..." Kai began, but was suddenly unable to speak when he saw the creature in front of him.

"_Not HER again… How'd she get here so fast?"_

The blonde receptionist that worked in the B.B.A. had somehow heard that Kai was trying to enter a certain facility.

"Hey Kai-y-kins! How can **I** help you?" She asked as a smile slowly formed on her collagenated lips.

"Well," Kai muttered trying not to say anything he might regret. "Can YOU get me…."

"Yes, My fuzzy-wuzzy Kai-y-kins?" She replied in a sugar-filled tone while slightly lifting her shoulders.

BUT to Kai it was more of patronising tone with a bad, VERY, very, VERY bad puppeteer. The kind of puppeteer he fired for being bad, not because the old man looked creepishly like an oversized marshmallow with a witch's nose… He was just plain bad.

"_Could_ you get me in to a room with – "

"Hehehehe, Sure honey-bun, just let me get my—"

"Sorry, can't have to take my fish to swimming lessons" Kai abruptly said, interrupting the blonde as he realised what he thought that she thought that he meant. (1)

"Fish don't need swimming lessons…" She replied, thinking her answer over as it seemed to sound incredibly slow.

"Yea well, my other fish drowned so I have to go to its funeral." Kai retorted as he tried to make a quick getaway.

"Hey, sweet-i-kins, wait for me! I need to tell you something._"_

At that moment the receptionist had hopped over the desk in 10 inch heels, ran 50 meters AND caught on to Kai's upper arm.

"O…." Kai mumbled. "_SHIT THAT CHICK CAN RUN_!"… "didn't hear you." Kai quickly said as he jerked his arm away from the blonde.

"Well as I was saying, wait, what did you say?" The blonde had clearly lost her mind. OR was it her mind?

"_Wait… Oh, I know what's going on… hehehe, smart girl, but I'm smarter" _Kai hadn't notice the blonde clutch onto his arm as he was in deep thought.  
"I said I couldn't hear you due to my awesomeness being so awesome." Kai then took her arm off him and silently chuckled to himself. He had it all figured out.

"O, well then Doctor F. Aggot would like to see you!" The blonde chimed while scanning the hall for any inconveniences.

* * *

The two were walking awkwardly beside each other. Kai who was by now getting sick of the idea of being in the same building as… the thing… He had decided on leaving, the obvious way…of course.

They walked into a bright yellow room which had several pictures of smiley faces and happy people it also had a freaky 40 something year old in the corner.

Kai stopped. Stared And LAUGHED. This HAD to be a mistake….

This was the wrong building, wrong place and wrong colour.

The freaky dude was examining his index finger, a paper clip and some tarragon, he kangarooed (2) his head up faster than a jolt of fast jolting fastness.

"You dare enter MY room, MY study, MY building and MY office?" The kangaroo freak asked in the sternest voice he could do. Sadly he ended up sounding like he was stuck between an old hag screaming and a baby panda sneezing.

Kai cringed, for the first time he remembered why the colour yellow annoyed him. It made people sound incredibly annoying, made people annoying and it wasn't, not yellow.

While the blonde had managed to get her overly sized lips through the door, Kai had to ponder on how that was possible.

"_WTH..! Her lips make Stephan's (Aerosmith dude) AND Anthony's lips look like a microscopic line! How'd she get in?" _Kai roared in his inner voice, which somehow caught the attention of a window that broke.

Without thinking Kai quickly ran through the already broken window and used his scarf as a parachute to float down to the safety of rush-hour traffic.

* * *

"He is a PSYCHO he must RETURN to the "pregnant people's hospital for people who are pregnant, it is also a hospital"…I SHALL FIND YOU Easter bunny!" The freaky dude then proceeded to examine the blonde.

"You are blonde… Have a seat… DONE, this is your …new… home for now, the nice nurse will take you to your room, NOW GET LOST!" The doctor, as soon as she left, began to act normal now that he had gotten rid of …the bug…

The blonde who didn't move was completely dumbfounded. "How do you I'm blonde?" She asked in a sheepish voice, but hadn't realised she was talking to a cardboard cut-out 'til it fell.

* * *

"How're ye guys?" The duo-haired teen asked his companions, who seemed unfazed by the sudden change in their surroundings.

* * *

Hehehe….END…. woah, that was…crappier than I expected… :L

I WILL** MAKE **THE **NEXT** CHAPTER **BETTER**….

It is… where it is needed to be *evil laughter* !

I BLAME THE WEATHER FOR MESSING UP MY … "WRITING SKILLS" ….omg that totally works.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xo imma-pink-buble oX


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten :3

* * *

Mawhahahaha  
***cough*** forgot to do other chapter properly... ***cough*  
****O…**and I forgot to say what (1) and (2) meant… sorry ^^''

I CAN **ACTUALLY** SAY THIS CHAPTER **IS** GONNA BE **100% BETTER** THAN LAST ONE**..!  
**How? Read it :) then read this one :L  
Oh,, imma **try** and put KAI in character**…. Try…** then in the next chapter a different character is going…into character lol :3

* * *

Tyson and Hiro stared at the object that had rudely interrupted their laughing fit.

It stared at them in confusion….

.

Or it was lying down and they were merely standing over it getting in its way, the more logical answer. Either way it was confused.

"So, Tyson what is that thing? ...I mean you have some PRETTY weird things in your room, does it look like any of them?" Hiro asked as he genuinely did not know what it was.

Tyson began to think. It was a VERY rare moment. Hiro almost had a spasm when he heard the gears in Tyson's head move. YES Tyson had a thought developing in his head…. While Hiro was still anticipating his reply, he poked the unknown object with a pineapple shaped chocolate nut.

"Nomnjvklsn jnvfjanvf kvnfjkv PIE jnmdjsanvj fjanvfo" The object muttered out grumpily as it swatted the poking nut away.

"_Okay than…it has better English than Tyson…"_ Hiro thought as he glared at the object.

"GOT IT..! It looks like someth-WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU-oh, wait that's my reflection in Max's beyblade's bit-piece" Tyson yelled as he looked at the object, and then casually pulled the zip of his jacket down one millimetre. "_All better."_

"Tyson… That's not - OH WAIT, I was looking I was looking at something…else…." Hiro stated as he slowly stopped speaking when he realised his younger sibling had magically thought. "_So there IS a God!" _He thought loudly in his head.

* * *

-Max and co. had found themselves…HOW?

They found themselves… as they had been playing hide 'n' seek… sadly, they forgot to pick somebody to be on.  
They decided the first person to find a blonde person would not be on, the second and third would also not be on.  
The fourth would have to be on as it was obvious that person would find nobody.

That person is blonde.

"I FOUND A BLONDE! I'M BLONDE HAHAHAHA YOU'RE ON!" Max, Mystel, Miguel and Enrique shouted at the same time, high from all the sugar they ate.

"What the—OH NO! Not..." Kai had chosen the wrong time to turn around, before he could think of a way to move, he had four hyperactive teens racing towards him. A lollipop, candyfloss and some jellies in their hands.

"KAI! Omg it's… KAI! Look! We have CANDY!" The voice from an extremely excited blonde reached the ears of the, now squashed, teen.

Shouts came from all directions, mainly the people who just so happened to have blonde hair.  
Kai could barely think, never mind get up.

After a few minutes of KAI-ing and pulling, hugging and OMG-ing, they decided to let the confused captain up.

Luckily, Danzer Jr. and Dranzer Sr. had to go to Kai's mansion to raid his fridge.  
It was a special mission as he wanted to give Voltaire a shit attack when he sees his "FOOD" covered in kitty hair…  
Fluffy kitty hair.

"Kai….GUESS WHAT!" Enrique shouted, he still couldn't figure out how he had gotten so hyper but decided he was having WAY too much fun to care.

"….What?" Kai said blankly as he relieved an irritated sigh.

"We're all blonde, isn't that amazing?" They blonde crew announced, making everyone in the area aware that there was hyper, blonde, excited teenage boys in the area.

"_Oh…Joy…."_Kai thought sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

At that very moment, the instant Kai's eyes rolled, the very second in which his eyes were rolling, Max remembered something, and so did Miguel, Mystel and the Italian who was playing with his hair… Enrique :3

"Hey…Kai did you see my blade anywhere?" The youngest asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Humph, what makes you think I did?" Kai almost replied…. Sort of.

* * *

"Tyson, what are you doing?" A tangled Hiro asked an even more tangled Ty. (1)

The two had awoken the turtle like bit-beast who was sleeping.  
It was a BAD idea, Dreciel…was a snap turtle… a very cranky—snappy-ish turtle.  
When woken up by a champion, singing "Champion" by a certain artist.

"tryna shush him"

"What the hell are you on?" A dumbfounded Hiro asked yet again another question.

"a pedestal"

"You okay there Ty?" Hiro asked, a ping of concern in his voice

.  
.

Okay, it more of an "say more weird stuff dude" ping.

"feel the hunger"

"_How are we related?" …  
_"So… describe you, than me.." Hiro smirked awaiting an answer from his… not so sure what to call him….  
Jukebox.

"I was born a champion…..[Hiro] lucky…. Bastard…" At this, Tyson stopped singing at decided that what he was going to say next… was going to be EPIC!

* * *

Yesh..! Mawahahahahaha next chapter…. **Might be**: as good…better….worse… depending on my mood ….

But I really like this chapter… dunno why

BEFORE I FORGET !

**(1)** = Hehehe, tangle HERO ...tangled TIE... :L

Tangled = confused… I looked it up lol  
so.. YA I FOOLED YOU *hides behind item*  
I bet you thought it meant tangled … as in interwoven and stuff… but it could mean that too xD

And… yea…. I have a poem for the next chapter... (**I DIDN'T MAKE IT UP THOUGH**)  
And….. If you look up the lyrics to champion, those words are there… where there's dots… it's a different part of the song :) … and yea… :D

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xo imma-pink-buble oX


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Woah… that's a lot of chapters… :L  
Maybe 3 or 5 more… then this story will be over :/  
OR… I might do a chapter with Hiro and Tyson… then my lil blonde buddies and Kai…  
YEAH imma do that :D ….. soo… that's like 3 or 7 chapters left in this…

THEN you will find out… the story of the scissors!

(Amazing thing is… I had the ending in my head, what the scissors thing was, how you find out and stuff…. Before I even wrote the first word of the first chapter)

…..

And… Mawhahahaha….THANK YOU! _**Yoko Fujioka..!**_ YOU are awesome :3

LOL and I am sooo not hyper *whistles* Okay...i lied ... I am totally hyper!

* * *

CHAPTER 11 - hehe… 11 look like eyes… Oh,, story time… ^^''

* * *

Hiro did his best to stand still.

He clenched his fists.

He tried to leave his jaw motionless.

He tried… and failed - at not laughing at his younger siblings attempt at singing. What made it even funnier was the expression on Tyson's face as he realised he was singing out loud, to his brother…

"_Oh boy… This is NOT going to end good…" _Tyson thought as he sweat dropped. How did he manage to do that? Was it the "stress" of being dumped by his fiancé? Being chased by Godzilla? Failing the test? Deciphering the teacher's hidden motives of her correction scheme?

"Bahahahahahaha, ~I was born a champion~ God, you can't make this stuff up!" Hiro was rolling on the ground. He was clutching his sides as he went back and forth, in synch with his laughing.

"I knew I shouldn't have had that chocolate bar! HIRO … hehe haribo!" Tyson, in the middle of his complaining, had discovered a new… name… for Hiro.

"Hahaha, huh?" Hiro stopped laughing and got to his feet.

The older sibling stared at his younger sibling, the younger at his older. There gaze intensified as their stare prolonged the silence.

It was_ A FULL BLOWN _staring contest. Would it evolve?

"What did you say?" Hiro asked as he stiffened his glare.

"Nothing… Haribo…." Tyson replied mimicking his brother's actions.

"Okay…. Dumbo…" The ninja snickered as he continued to stare.

"Power Ranger…" Tyson retorted, smirking at his statement.

"Air head" Hiro said blankly.

"Ninja wannabe"

" - ME - wannabe!"

"Touché…"

"Do you even know what that means?" Hiro asked seriously.

"Nope, but you're going to tell me aren't cha ~big bro~?" Tyson replied smiling sweetly at his brother.

Smiling evilly with a twinkle of revenge, he replied. He replied with one word.

"SCISSORS!"

* * *

Okay…. Wasn't AS hyper as I thought I was :L

Sorry :/

AND that was really short...

Xo imma-pink buble oX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

* * *

[this is SO not late…..]

Hehehe, well I'm just going to skip the start and go to the effing chapter

LOVE EVERYONE that reviewed (forgot the word reviewed for a sec.)

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Max, Miguel, Mystel, Enrique and Kai stood silently. Kai was waiting for some nonsense to come out of any of the four blondes, while they were still processing what just happened.

The first to speak up was Enrique, who (of course) wanted to know where the chicks were.

"_Oh boy this is going to be a LONG day… Great…"_Kai thought bitterly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Max on the other hand forgot what he was thinking about. He conveniently came up with a different topic. One that could get the sourpuss to talk….if he phrased it correctly.

"Kai—did you know…." Max said as he attempted to entice Kai into his conversation.  
He was beside Kai and, luckily, caught his attention.  
The fact that he was tugging his scarf had nothing to with it.

With an irritated sigh Kai replied grudgingly with a "Hnn" noise.

"_Good enough for me!"…_ Max thought excitedly as he cleared his throat with a slight cough.  
"Did YOU know…..that I was born on my birthday?" Max announced as he hopped up and down while grabbing Mystel's hands. Mystel happily complied and it wasn't long before all the blondes circled Kai while jumping up and down.

"_Oh dear God…. Where's Hilary when you need her?" _Kai thought closing his eyes shut. He really needed some silence.

* * *

[Back in the dojo]

Hilary was in the Grangers bathroom. Her bangs covered her eyes as she shook her head in disbelief. By now she was in there for over three hours, by herself.

"Where'd everybody go?" Hilary muttered as she stood up to look in the mirror, or to be more specific, to fix her hair.  
"_At least there's no scissors in here_" she thought hopefully.

* * *

Kai suddenly realised that everything became quiet. He opened one eye and saw that each blonde had a look on their face. One which could only mean: I am totally awesome, smart and have something to say.  
It was fair to say Kai was dreading what was going to happen next.

At the same time, each of the blondes, minus Max, shouted simultaneously while still holding hands.  
It all happened in slow motion, their mouths opened and eyes widened while they shouted "I GET IT! I was born on my birthday too! Isn't that weird?"

Kai cringed at the sound of their voices hitting his eardrums. If he could describe it in terms of … anything…well he couldn't, it was indescribable.  
He tried to escape his impending doom, but was blocked by the hands of the deadly foursome.  
"_Why does God hate me?"_

While Kai was thinking, Enrique abruptly left the blondes as he casually strolled over to a passer-byer.  
"How you today, honey?" he asked flirtatiously as he winked at her.

The passer-byer took no interest and continued to walk on, much to Enrique's surprise.  
"Woah, Enrique just got REJECTED!" The remaining blondes jeered in a playful manner.

"_Maybe God doesn't hate me…" _Kai thought with a smirk on his face. Glancing upwards he suddenly noticed that God just about screwed him. He missed what the Italian said but it was quickly made up by the Italian being hit with a bright pink clutch.  
"Thanks." Kai whispered, slightly smiling as he closed his eyes again.

Mystel, as soon as Enrique arrived, asked him what he had said. Kai suddenly opened his eyes and saw the others awaiting his reply.

**(1)** "Nothing really, I just asked her…. That, if…you know, I was gay…. Could I touch her… boobs… and if not…. Could I do it anyway…?" The blonde replied, suddenly realising he wasn't supposed to say that out loud…to the girl.  
"_THAT'S where I went wrong…"_

It was at that moment they turned around to see Miguel laughing uncontrollably on the ground.  
They also heard a familiar voice in the background. Two familiar voices actually.

"Hey, is that Tyson and Hiro?" Max exclaimed as jerked his index finger in their direction.  
His sudden movement made everybody turn their gaze towards the siblings.

* * *

Mawhahahaha…. Want to know what the scissors story is?

FIND OUT IN THE…..**NEXT CHAPTER**!

(1) = No offence to gay people, but I couldn't resist. Also, no offence to girls or guys… but he DID get hit on the head. [Justice was served… apparently]

Anyways, Review please (or not… if you don't then you miss out on cyber cookies…!)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Xo imma-pink-buble oX


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Okay… soo…

Thank you for reviewing :D  
[And now I'm going to *attempt to* do what Yoko Fujioka said…]

* * *

Kai and the blondes made their way towards the blue haired siblings.  
Kai who didn't really know what he was doing, decided to follow the blondes… who, like him, didn't know what they were doing.

"_Wonder what chalk tastes like?" _Miguel pondered as he absentmindedly stared at Enrique's butt.  
In the middle of this urgent matter, the topic changed. It wasn't about the taste of chalk, but rather why he was looking at his butt… Resisting the temptation of stopping, he settled for changing the … object… that he was looking at. "_Kai's scarf… Whoa, it's like… moving… swish swoosh swish… SWOOCH!"_ Miguel sang in his inner voice. His feet moving to the rhythm.

"_Breathe in… Breathe out… now repeat steps 1 and 2…. Ugh, why is breathing so complicated?"_ Mystel complained in his head as he turned his attention from walking to breathing. It was fair to say that the only thing he wanted to do was jump, get some food, blade and concentrate on eavesdropping.

"_Hmm… I wonder why I don't have a hat. Ty has a hat… Oliver has a hat… Michael has a hat… Oh, it's coz I'm the best! I have sugar, I'm sweet and I resemble a cute puppy.!"_ Max was contemplating his hat theory. This was the fifth time he thought it through, it needed to be perfect for when he told Mr Dickenson. Continuing the short journey, he skipped over any pebble that came his way.

"_I think someone's looking at my butt…. What's on my- they stopped looking at my butt! What's wrong with my butt? Maybe it's too… SMEXY for them!" E_nrique… chuckled as he flattered himself, which he was allowed do… as he was after all, smexy.

"_I'm surrounded by idiots… of different nationalities… bringing me to their leader… who is talking to the president of idiotism… I feel so honoured…."_ Kai sarcastically thought while staring straight ahead at two blue haired people.

* * *

Tyson stood less than a foot away from his older brother, shouting in his brother's face.  
Hiro's smirk was slowly morphing into an agitated expression with every word Ty said.

The two brothers had forgotten what they were fighting over by now.  
But one thing they both knew was that they weren't going to lose.  
Not even if it meant they could get their personal space back… which is a lot.

"Tyson, you know you're dead when you can see over my head!" Hiro shouted, not really caring what it came out like.

"Hiro, you know you're dead when- uuhh"

Hiro pushed Tyson back he was tired of Ty recycling his comebacks… the ones he taught him… when he was bored.  
The urge to kill was higher than a very high, high object. That was very high…

Tyson stumbled back and was some-what shocked, the last time Hiro did that was… before the world championships… Tyson after expertly putting his left foot down stood upright.

None of the Grangers noticed the company that was now around them. There was a scarf-man (who was half aware of what was happening) standing with four blondes and a pebble.

Hiro who had only noticed a sparkle in a window, stopped his attack on Ty, who was more than happy to comply.

"You know this means I won? Hiro…" Tyson snickered as he bowed and gave his brother a sympathetic smile. Or at least he would've if he didn't notice a swishing scarf.  
And if his brother hadn't walked off towards the dojo.

"Tyson just got pwned!" Max shouted as he hi-fived a random person.

"Max, you and I both know… that we have no idea what that means… so let's follow Hiro!" Tyson more or less laughed.

"Hnn…" Kai … well…at least he made a noise as he killed the yawn that was trying to get out.

* * *

Okay…. So maybe I didn't make Hiro kill Ty… but I wrote something :D

Soo… there's like 1 or 2 more chapters…. Then… yea….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xo imma-pink-buble oX


	14. Lat Chapter xxxxx

Last Chapter…

* * *

?

…. Okies… I just heard a kid say "yeah I do have a harder stick" and a different kid says "no you don't, that's a stone" than the first kid said "yeah well, same thing"….. OH DO I LOVE BEING HOME! :D  
And I'm not being sarcastic! …. And yeah, you needed to read that coz now I can write this…! :L

Thanks to whoever reviewed, there is a poem at the VERY end for ye… from facebook because I am THAT creative :B … hehehe,…. ^^''

* * *

As the bladers followed ninja-man-Hiro, a few of the blondes got side-tracked by numerous things of vast interest.

Mystel decided to follow a bird, which trailed behind Brooklyn… who somehow got the birds attention by winking. (After being lured by the bird, Mystel decided to stay in a cave with Brooklyn as he had some ramen noodles that were conveniently cooked as he felt hungry.)

Max had taken to moving his head in synch with Kai's scarf and Tyson's head bopping. With each step he took, he either swished his head to the left/right or jerked it up/down.

Enrique noticed that if he were to walk beside Hiro he could see his reflection in the side of Hiro's sunglasses. His reflection led him to believe that he, Enrique, was damn right sexy… even if it gave him a slight cramp in his neck, he decided it was worth it. "_I could totally do a L'Oreal add, but then again I'm way more than just ~worth it~_" He thought as a smug smile formed on his lips.

Miguel didn't get distracted as he was busy talking to Tyson….Which didn't last long as he only said one word… which was "door".

* * *

Once arriving at the dojo each of the some-what sane people sat down, leaving gramps standing behind Tyson.

Hiro looked around the room when he noted that Kai was looking at peoples shoes. He also saw Enrique grinning while looking straight at him, and fixing his hair…

"So, dudes what's the deal-i-o, tell me-i-o, coz as ye know I'm the dude with the attitude…" Gramps announced suddenly, catching the attention of all those who were within a twenty mile radius. Observing his surroundings he was caught off-guard by Max.

Max turned around to find the old man staring at him.  
"Are those ice-pops?" Gramps asked; his lips twitching slightly as he tried not to smile.

* * *

After finding a few ice-pops gramps sat in Tysons chair as he decided to get his test results.

* * *

"Where are my… shoes..."  
"Who took my suit?"  
"Where are my chicks?"  
"Who took my candy?"  
"Where is my proof?"  
Kai mumbled as Hiro, Enrique, Max and Tyson shouted - at the same time.

Turning their attention to each other, the answer strolled into the room.

"Ahem boys, now, now… it appears the answer has been in front of ye the whole time" Mr Dickenson proclaimed in a jolly voice, swaying from side to side. His suit was on this time of course.

Kai stared in horror as images of the tutu wearing man came to mind. Biting his lower lip he stifled a scream. The others, however, listened attentively to his words.

As Mr Dickenson was eyeing his public, Kai noticed a strange tinge in his eye.  
Kai began to dread the next few seconds of his life and decided that Tyson's shoes were better than another "Whip My Hair" incident.

"Heh…Heh…Heh… the truth you see, is that I, Mr Dickenson..." The ball of jolly, good fun began to speak.  
"_LIKE TO WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH_" Was all that entered Kai's mind as he cringed at the adult.

"…Mr Dickenson…. Heh…heh, is actually BORIS!" He bellowed as he tore off his would-be face to show a horrid mad-man's face with evil, beady and soulless eyes.

"WHAT THE F*CK?" must people screamed as they jumped out of their seats, staring the jolly man up and down. Then the evil monkey got his turn.

Kai on the other hand let out a sigh of relief, which he quickly took back when he saw the purple monkey.

* * *

"You see boys…I borrowed Kai's shoes… and put wheels on them" Boris publicised with a devilish grin. "but the thing is…. Whenever he got close… they … rolled away…" finishing with a cheesy, I'm sorry smile and a spiteful laugh.

"Your suit…well, I won't spoil it for you yet Hiro" Boris whispered as he winked at the ninja.

"I put 280% extra sugar in Max's candy to make him incredibly hyper, but then he got …heh..heh… -low- and needed more sugar … but oh no Kai ate some, and so did Tyson and Gramps… oh, and Hiro I hope you liked my blonde hair and skirt." Boris snickered as he revealed his plan... and legs that were waxed…. "Although, Kai passed out beside a tree and started… hehe dreaming…"

"Oh hello Enrique, I hope you liked my Hiro impression… shame those "chicks" didn't like you as much as they liked my money… They were actresses you know…."

"And as for proof…. Your teacher likes my Hiro impression too, although not enough to flirt with a second rate wannabe like you… even if you have nice hair!" Boris chuckled as he pwned Tyson and Hiro. "And next time you wake up my bit-beast I WILL eat you…." Boris finished with a death-glare directed at everybody in the room, even the kendo sticks.

* * *

Leaving the dojo Boris answered his phone.

"Yes , Pineapple sir, it is done… You can party in peace…. Can I have my goggles back?... Why not?... but… Voltaire gave them to me…. THEN GIVE ME $100,000,398,008….. thanks send them to my place, they better not be scratched…. Bye…."

* * *

…. I wrote all that….because I wanted Boris to say "but… Voltaire gave them to me…."  
and other stuff but oh-well,,, it's done :)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xo imma-pink-buble oX

* * *

… okay I lied …. There's no poem, coz I deleted it… but I thought it was there so… you can have this one.

~Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
when Kai is mad,  
he says SCREW YOU!~  
THIS IS MINE! *grr I will eat you…. Seriously I'm hungry now :/*

* * *

:3


End file.
